Sailor V : Lost Son Who Never Regret of the Past!
by RUNNING FIRE3
Summary: Mamoru Chiba become King Endymion of Moon Kingdom.He marries five Sailor Senshi and they got a children, all of them were a baby girl except Minako Aino's baby is son.As the rule of Moon Kingdom throne system want a woman which princess to be a Queen to lead a kingdom.If the Queen gave birth a prince, he will dispose. What a plan of Mamoru has made. ...please enjoy
1. Chapter 1 : Pink-haired girl

In the Moon Kingdom, Mamoru Chiba become King Endymion and Usagi Tsukino as Princess Serenity become his queen but he married four her guardian include her.They lives happily as one family which they can interact each other without trouble.

A few month later...

All five of his wives gave birth to his children, all of them were a girl which Usagi gave birth a twin baby girl, except Minako's baby were a son.

Mamoru was happy he got a baby son.But, the Moon Kingdom hierachy want all the ruler and their children must a Queen and princess.If they had a prince, the prince will be dispose from the royal family if he alive or dead.

Mamoru upset upon knowing the Moon Kingdom hierachy system.He then looked at Usagi twin baby girl and he took one of them and placing at Minako's baby crib.He bring his baby son out the palace and he go to the Earth.

 _ **In Earth...**_

Arriving at Earth, he think where he want to place his son.

He then go to the old shrine in Mount Haruna, at Gunma prefecture.He place his son inside the shrine and he said.

"My son, i'm sorry so much upon bring you at this old shrine because all your mother want a baby girl and also the rule.

I can't predict how your appearance in the future, but I hope we will see again next time.Son, father love you so much"

Mamoru then leave with said."See you to the future, Ryuujino".

18 years later...

Ryuujino Chiba, 18 years old boy who just ended his high school at Gunma.His face looks like his father but he doesn't inherit from his mother as well.His body is average than his father and his hair colour is black same as his father but it slicked back.He is lonely boy who don't have any friend or somebody,but...

"I can rest in the house for a long time. I have not played a video game yet before the entrance exams or I forget something.

He arrived at his house and he sees a big box at front on the door.

"What the heck this box in front on my house.I don't have made any delivery but what is this?." nagging Ryuujino in his heart.

He then entered his house and he throw his school bag on the couch and he lying on the couch and he sleeps.

In Ryuujino dream...

 _"My son, how about you now? I didn't know about your appearance.I'll come_ _on Earth to visit you but I don't know where your live since I left you at old shrine.This is my promise to you, son"._

End of dream

He woke up from sleep.Then he looks at the clock and said, "Aww...I overslept until night, troublesome."

He go to the bathroom and get a shower.He take off his school uniform and he looks something at his lower back.

"Why is there a crescent shape on my lower back?" said Ryuujino and he continue his shower.

After taking bath, he heard the bell ringing out of the house. He went downstairs and opened the door until there was a pink twintail-haired woman in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2 : I'm Your Father

Ryuujino was surprised when he faced a pretty girl standing in front of him.

The woman said, "Is this the Chiba family home?"

"Yes why?" asked Ryuujino

"My name is Usagi Chibi Tsukino. I came here to find a home for me while I was looking for a new home. And right here is the Chiba family home?" said that girl.

"Sorry, you find a wrong people," Ryuujino said, closing the door firmly.

"Onii-chan, I know you. Please hear what I can say, onii-chan." begging her.

"I don't know you. So, stay away from my house." said him with firmly.

"Onii-chan, in fact I came here because of father's mandatep to onii-chan" she asked.

"I can not have a father. I was born near the old shrine without parent." said Ryuujino.

"onii-chan ... onii-chaaan ..." she shouted.

Ryuujino then left and went up to his bedroom.

The girl then left the Ryuujino house with feeling sad. She said in her heart.

"I will not give up.I will meet onii-chan in everywhere".

She then dissapeared.

In Ryuujino's house .. ..

"What the girl wants from me. I do not have any siblings he called me onii-chan? Weird." think Ryuujino.

A few hours later, Ryuujino dropped down and he looked around the house if the woman was there again. After looking at all of the house, she was tired and sitting in the garage.

Then he saw the big box that had not been opened by him.

"What's in this box." said Ryuujino.

He opened the pack of the box. When it was opened, he was surprised that the box was a sportbike type motorcycle.

"Yamaha R15...what! i just got a Yamaha brand motorcycle?" said him.

He looks another item like aftermarket item he got such as customized exhaust, sport rims and also a superhead block.

"How cool this bike...maybe I can make it myself for this today." muttered Ryuujino.

At night...

"Done for today...I want to take a rest or test this bike?" said Ryuujino.

He looks at the bike for a long time afterward he take a key and turn on this bike.

"Proooong...prooooong". Ryuujino twisted the throttle and make it sound loudly.He pulled a clutch and shifted a first gear, he then tooks out slowly while the bike is moving itself.Ryuujino gently launch the bike fast as he can.

A few weeks later...

Ryuujino already enrolled in a community college in Gunma district. The college is not popular with other higher education, it is only for some students taken to the college.He takes on Automotive Engineering course in 4 year.

So he did not have to sit in the hostel because his house was close to the college on a motorcycle.

In the college ...

In recess time, he ate alone.Everyone looked at his behavior eating alone and they thought he was pretending to be crazy. Ryuujino was unreliable for all those responses and he served himself positively.

Suddenly, a woman came and sat next to him. Ryuujino looked at the woman without a hesitation.

He said to the woman, "Sorry, why are you sitting next to me?"

The woman looked at him.

He said again, "Why do you look at me for a long time, are you crazy?

"Onii-chan!" suddenly the girl called him.

"What !!!" Ryuujino surprised when she called him brother.

"Onii-chan, you can't miss me anymore. I will be with my onii-chan." The girl was Usagi Chibi Tsukino or Chibiusa, now she is tall, slim and curvaceous figure like other teenage girl.Her hair is not a twintail type but like her stepmother hairstyle, Minako Aino.

"Onii-chan, wait for me, I can say something to you about father's." begged Chibiusa.

"No, crazy girl!" hissed Ryuujino.

Everyone looked at them until Chibiusa pursued Ryuujino where he went as in the library, lounge, in the classroom and around the college until Ryuujino hid himself that went to the college roof where people did not know the place.

Time at college is over ...

Ryuujino rushes to the motorcycle park and continues to circulate from the college.

Now he feels safe when riding a motorcycle through town in Gunma. He then stops a convenience store to buy a box of honey milk and 3 cups of ramen. After that, he has arrived at his home and continues to open the TV to see the broadcast which best for him.

When he opened the news broadcast, he was looking at the Premier League, F1 and Motogp news stories. About the sport he was interested in was football. He once represented Gunma as a left-back player, had a good pace, crossing and good marking but lacks in tackling for him.But, for him that was an old story.

Then his house bell rang.He then headed to the door. But, he must think of the crazy girl's which interrupted him at the college. He with no hesitation opened the door.

When the door opened, the appearance of a handsome man and his side was Chibiusa.

The man replied to him, "My son, you're big. You're handsome now."

"Who are you, parents," said Ryuujino.

"I'm your dad" said the gentleman softly.

"What !!!" Ryuujino was shocked.


	3. Chapter 3 : Won't Regret!

"Why, you don't know I'm your father?" said Mamoru to his son.

"Sir, you actually found a wrong person.I'm sorry so much." pleasure Ryuujino.

"I know about my son appearance, isn't right your name is Ryuujino?" said Mamoru.

"How do you know my name?" said Ryuujino.

"I name you before I depart to the Mo...! I mean in Russia.I'm sorry for placing you at old shrine because I have a hard circumstance of working." said Mamoru.

"You have a proof that I'm your son?" asked Ryuujino.

"Yes, after your mother gave birth to you, you have a crescent mark on your lower back.Same as your half-sister having it too.Chibiusa, show to him your crescent mark on your back?" said Mamoru.

Chibiusa then open a little half on her shirt and show her lower back to Ryuujino.She also had a similar crescent mark on her back but Ryuujino is on lower back.

"Nice a...what! why you show me on the neighborhood? I'm embarrased, didn't." shocked Ryuujino with enbarrassed expression.

"Onii-chan, It's wrong to me to show my back to my onii-chan "asked Chibiusa to him.

"It's wrong you showed me." angry Ryuujino.

"You two, please do not quarrel! I do not want you both to find a problem, especially you Ryuujino." said Mamoru in his children firmly.

"You're the old man to bother us." muttered Ryuujino.

Suddenly Mamoru slapped Ryuujino's face.

"Why you slap me, old man?" angry Ryuujino.

"Forgive me because I didn't teach you like other parents. Is this your real character?" Mamoru asked.

"Well, yes, that my real character because I have no parents like you." said Ryuujino.

"Forgive me, son!" begging Mamoru.

"I don't want forgive people like you. Get away from my home." Ryuujino said as he went into the house with closing door gently.

"My son, please, Father just wants to see you." begging Mamoru.

"Dad, if onii-chan temper like that.Can we go back to the Moon Kingdom, Mom and other stepmothers must find you because they all want their husband to sleep with them." asked Chibiusa.

"You know, Chibiusa. They are now pregnant, so they want their me to sleep with them." said Mamoru.

"Okay, Let go home!" asked Chibiusa.

"Yes, daughter" said Mamoru.

They both disappeared.

Ryuujino then opened the TV and watching a news.

 _ **The news presenter..**_

 _I'm at Azabu-Juuban city in Minato, Tokyo.We have trouble with a large dark pink fog which cause from the apartment...but we don't know who cause this!!_

 _ **the apartment blow out...**_

 _the 2nd floor apartment were explode...so we'll be careful when it will blow again._

Until...

 _Looks at the top of the building, it's a Sailor Senshi.They jump to down and go to the apartment to save the people inside out it.Whoa, a large spout of water vanish that fog and dissappear.Thank to them and now we'll back to the base._

 _ **End the news presenter speech...**_

"Sailor Senshi, huh! troublesome." said Ryuujino as he go to the bathroom to take a shower.

 _In Moon Kingdom_...

"Sorry my wives, I'm late." said Mamoru as he see all his wives are ready to take a dinner together.He seem too tired when he does have worked which he seeing his people do their works and also he launch a new food and beverage factory on Earth.Usagi then tell to him.

"Honey, are you okay.After end this dinner, I'll massage on your back."

"It's okay, Usagi.I don't need any from you because you all pregnant my child, you all must need a more rest than me." said Mamoru.

"Yes, honey.But I'm too worried about your condition.Last year, you fell down in 3 times each month and then you have a heart attack.Please don't do it before and you will need more rest." begged Usagi.

Suddenly, Mamoru collapse...

"Honey, are you alright?" asked Usagi as she worried her husband condition.

"I'm okay, Usagi.Please let me go".said Mamoru to his wife and walks lonely to the bedroom.

 _In Ryuujino's house..._

Ryuujino then slept early because he went to the exam as he does prepare.

Tomorrow, no one can disturb me.Now, I'm focus on my study." think Ryuujino as he sleep afterward.


	4. Chapter 4 : White Cat

The next day...

Ryuujino went to college and went straight to the lecture room to prepare the exam preparation for the next exam.

"Even though the day of the first year's examination for me, I don't want to fail." Ryuujino whispered in his heart.

Then the lecturer said, "Well, I want you to empty the stuff on your desk and prepare for the exam paper that I will circulate later."

All students pack their items and lecturers begin to give everyone a paper.

A week later ...

"Today the exam is over for this year. Back home and continue playing games." said Ryuujino.

he went to the motorcycle parking. There was a blonde girl with the same hairstyle with Minako Aino, not Chibiusa, waiting in front of his bike and Ryuujino called her.

"Hey, girl. What do you do on my motorcycle?"

"I'm sorry, I'm waiting for my half-sister You know Chibiusa, isn't she?

"Sorry, I don't know her." said Ryuujino as he twisted the throttle quickly.

The woman was still waiting there.

In the Kingdom of the Moon ...

Mamoru summoned all his family members to talk about including his five wives and his children. He started the conversation.

"Well, because what I call you all here is to tell the truth to you all."

"Why, honey?" Usagi asked.

"This is my personal thing, I'm sorry to keep this secret so long for you all. Even though I am now sick but I want to talk to you all." Mamoru said slowly.

"Honey, you've never done anything wrong with us. What do you want to say, dear?" Asked Rei.

"I want to ask Minako." said Mamoru as he called the name Minako Aino.

"What's wrong, honey. Why are you calling me?" asked Minako.

"Actually you want a girl when you first give birth." said Mamoru.

"Yes, honey. I want a girl, but why do you call me, honey?" said Minako.

"Actually your baby isn't a girl, but a boy. I'm exchange your child with Usagi's daughter because she gave birth to twins." said Mamoru.

All the families were shocked by what Mamoru said.

"Only who know this secret is me and Chibiusa." said Mamoru.

All his family were in a state of noisy. Minako was surprised by what her husband said, but was comforted by the other wives.

"Forgive me, Minako. I have done the best for you but the rules that prevent me from having him, the daughter allowed in the royal family and managed as a Queen, while the son is not allowed and will be removed either alive or dead. " said Mamoru.

"Honey, where's my son? I want him with me." begged Minako with cry.

"He's fine. He is now on Earth and he's good enough in lonely, but?" Said Mamoru with a mellow expression.

"Why, honey. What happened to him? Minako asked.

"He does not believe in the existence of parents and siblings. He considers himself born naturally and his behavior as a child who is too emotional and angry. If you find him, he must moan or threaten you" said Mamoru.

"I love you ... what should I do to see him?" Minako asked with a crying cry indefinitely.

"You will not succeed to persuade him, Minako. I've been through since I met him. I slipped on his face." said Mamoru.

"You slap him, honey" surprised Minako.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I just make my mistake to you." begging Mamoru.

"It's okay, honey, I forgive you." Minako said with pardoning to Mamoru.

Finally, Mamoru can be comforted by all the members of his family.

At night at Mount Haruna ...

Ryuujino was just finished at an event hosted by a college now returning home. he does not usually ride his bike during this dark night. he whispered himself.

"If event just that it's fast, I'll get back quickly. It's back to home in late and a dark road with lots of ghosts again."

"Prooooong ..." sounded a motorcycle after he changed his low gear to the curve of a sharp corner in front. After that, he accelerated his bike quickly across the dark forests.

Suddenly, he saw a white ghost crossing the road. Ryuujino then could not avoid and crash.

His bike didn't suffer any damage because it had mounted a glider on his bike side, but Ryuujino was injured after he dumped into a deep gorge. He whispered himself in a state of silence.

"What did I violate then?" The white ghost then came down.

"What about it, white cat?" Ryuujino still had time to see that the cat was a cat.

"You're okay, boy. I want to know your situation." said the cat.

"I'm ok ... huuuh." Ryuujino then fainted.


	5. Chapter 5 : Crystal Palace

A few days later ...

Ryuujino was aware and he looked around, his bedroom was big and clean as crystal. She then wakes up and goes straight to the window to see the scene. He saw the sights here too beautiful and beautiful as in heaven. However, he looks back in the sky and there is a blue planet and sees the American continent in it.

"Where am I?" he whispered to his heart and he went to the balcony, he was now in a white palace like a crystal palace.

"If the Earth is above, where am I now?" Ryuujino then opened the door of the room and escaped from the castle. However, there were too many people in the palaces such as castle's lady, princess, soldiers and politician.

"Too many people, especially princesses. The princesses in this palace are beautiful, defeating the princess's beauty on earth.

He's now focusing the exit from this castle. He runs towards the door and opens. Suddenly ...

"You again !!!" Ryuujino shouted in front of him was his father, Mamoru Chiba.

"You awake from conscious, my son. I'm very happy you are here." Mamoru said to his son.

"Hey, old man. Why are you bringing me near this castle? You say you're near Russia, where are you, aliens or elves?" cried Ryuujino.

"You are now on the moon, it's the Moon Kingdom. You may want to see your mother and your siblings," said Mamoru softly.

"I don't want it!" hissed Ryuujino to his father.

"My son, until you want to trust me. I had given what you want to be like your sportbike.

"What's wrong with my bike?" asked Ryuujino.

"I gave you a bike after you had finished your school year." said Mamoru.

"Please, my son. Believe me, I loves you very much. You're my son whom I have, besides your other stepsisters." begged Mamoru to Ryuujino.

"I'm sorry, old man. Maybe I'm not the boy you want. I want to go back to Earth and live as usual." said Ryuujino slowly.

Suddenly, a woman wearing orange dress and blonde-hair called him.

"Ryuujino !!!" The woman's screams are from Minako Aino, Ryuujino's mother.

Ryuujino looked at her and whispered in his heart, "This woman is pretty, why she calling my name?".

"Honey, don't leave me.I wants you sit on the side of me,please!" begged Minako.

"My son, this is your biological mother.She gave birth of you but I place you with another half-sister from your stepmother, Usagi.As you know who beside me since I came to your house is your half-sister from Usagi.You are the oldest from my children than your younger half-sister." said Mamoru with family detail.

"My son, I can't believe you're here" said Minako as she hugged Ryuujino too tightly.

"Teeh...woomeng...ih..tuu..truuung.Hi..keh..breeeeh(This woman is too strong.I can't breath)", moan Ryuujino as he can't breath when Minako don't let him go.

After that...

Mamoru then introduce Ryuujino to his family.Ryuujino was amazed his siblings was pretty enough to melt his heart, but he pretend to positive.

Then, Mamoru show his wives to Ryuujino.Ryuujino whispered.

"Wow, they were too beautiful with their sexy dress like the blonde one."

"Okay, Ryuujino.This is your stepmother, their names was Usagi, Ami, Rei dan Makoto.Your mother's name was Minako Aino." said Mamoru.

Then the castle's lady called the royal family for a dinner.

All of them sitting with their mother while Ryuujino was beside his mother, Minako.

"Looks like I'm out of here." Ryuujino whispered and he woke up from his seat, but Minako prevented him from going anywhere.

"Honey, respect manners in this palace" Minako forbids her son.

When Mamoru is giving a speech. Ryuujino feels bad when he is forced to follow the palace protocol which is considered too rigid.

"Let's eat", said Mamoru as they started eating a dinner.

Minako sees Ryuujino's behavior because he doesn't want to eat.Minako then tells her son.

"Why don't you eat? You don't like this food that the palace provides."

Ryuujino also said, "Forgive me, I don't eat this kind of food."

Minako began to worry about her son. Ryuujino didn't eat, didn't mingle with his siblings and didn't see his other stepmother.

Then, Ryuujino hovered in the corridor of the palace. Suddenly he saw a room where there was a room called Teleport. He went into the room and watched the form of a mirror like a mirror appearing on Earth and a meter like a compass with coordinates. He said.

"It seems like I can go home without them knowing."

He pressed all the panels out and struck a bubble-like ball on the rig. He entered the ball and he was sent to Earth.

Minako looked for her son everywhere, but could not. She felt uncomfortable at her son and continued to look him again. When she reached the Ryuujino corridor where he was, she saw an open room and found that this room had been used. Minako whispered in anxiety.

"It looks like he's back to Earth !!!".


	6. Chapter 6 : Ryuujino is regret!

Ryuujino then reached Earth, right in front of his house. He opened a wooden fence in front of his house and saw his motorcycle at home. He was astonished.

He went inside the house. He goes upstair and entered the bedroom because he was too sleepy.

The next day...

He came to college as usual, riding on a motorcycle. He went into class and slept because the lecturer did not make the class on that day on the inevitable factor. Finally he could relax in peace.

When the college was over, he went to the motorcycle service shop to replace the new lubricant. The mechanic asked him.

"Ryuujino, apparently you have to make a modification because the camshaft is bent."

Ryuujino said, "Yes, change all parts because the accident on the last day."

"Oh, well, let's see which part you want to change." said the mechanic.

"All parts" said Ryuujino to the mechanic.

Ryuujino went home on foot.

In Ryuujino house...

"What can I cook?" Ryuujino whispered.

He took frying pan and spatula to make mayonnaise omelet.

Once cooked, he served for himself with mayonnaise omelet, ramen noodle and honey milk box. He eats while watching European football matches in live in the television.

As he eats, he cheers endlessly. The food he eat is cluttered when he raped it roughly and then, "GOAL !!!".

After the match ended, he packed all the loose food and put it in the bin.

Then, he was thinking in his brain. Apparently he was bored and nobody wanted to accompany him like anyone else. He started whispering.

"I think what the old man said is right or not? I'm regret about the old man. His wives and his daughter are so beautiful and can make my heart melt like his wife hug me too strong, but in her heart caring. Aaah !!!, I'm too regret.

Hearing the bell outside, Ryuujino then headed to the main door and ...

"Honey.Finally, mom see you again!"

Minako Aino came to his house with Mamoru and Usagi. Ryuujino was surprised to realize they would come to meet him.

"Why did you come to me?" Said Ryuujino in a harsh tone.

"My son, you must miss us. So, I and your mother came down to Earth to see you". said Mamoru.

"But why?" asked Ryuujino.

"We heard from your heart, dear." said Usagi to Ryuujino.

"You must the pink-haired odango girl's mother.right?" asked Ryuujino.

"Yes, and you're my oldest stepson.That's why she called you onii-chan." said Usagi.

Then Ryuujino looks at Minako and Usagi's baby bump and he said.

"You both are pregnant!!! how much in month?".

"We're same in month pregnant and you'll be their older brother." said Mina.

"How many sibling I had" asked Ryuujino.

"In 12, and they were all girl as you know". said Usagi.

Ryuujino then see his mother and hold her hand.Mina was shocked when her son is kneel down and said.

"Mom, I'm sorry so much for my bad behaviour to you include for you, Father."

"Huh" Mamoru was shocked upon his son pardon.Ryuujino then go to at him and hug his body and said.

"Father, I'm very sorry from the past and for my bad temper to you.I'm too regret for my past and I called you an Old Man."

"It a long time ago I forgave you, son.All the past I forgave, right!.Don't cry, Father is with you.

As Ryuujino can't stop his crying.They were hugged together as one family.


	7. Chapter 7 : Epilogue

3 years later...

Ryuujino already ended his study in college and he got a Diploma for Automotive Engineering.

"Proooong...proooooong" Ryuujino speed up his bike after he late for convocation.He whispered.

"I must be late if I hadn't that diploma".

15 minutes later...

 _ **The convocation emcee..**_ _Alright we'll ahead to Diploma of Automotive Engineering, the first we'll called is Mr..._ Mina saw front the stage and she think,

"Why Ryuujino is so late".She worried about her son.

 _Okay, now please Mr.Ryuujino Chiba.Please take your diploma..._ _..._ The hall seem so silently...

The emcee doesn't wait too long as she make another annoucement.Suddenly...

"I'm here. Sorry for late and thank!" said Ryuujino as he got a roll of Diploma.

After the event...

Mina tell her son.

"I'm so worried about you, honey."

"Sorry" begged Ryuujino to his mom.

"Onii-chaaaaan" called the girl to Ryuujino.

"Wow, Mina. Are you want to cheer me, huh." said Ryuujino.

"Yeah, onii-chan" said Mina to her older brother.

"Okay, honey.Let's take a photo as for rememberance for us." said Minako.

"Alright" said Ryuujino as they tooks a photo together.

Ryuujino then live happily with his mother and sister.

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
